1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the production and use of a three dimensional electrode substrate covered with electrically conductive organic polymer having improved current carrying and storage capacity as compared to a substantially smooth surface electrode. The organized three-dimensional substrate is usually obtained by lithographic techniques. This combination is particularly useful as a battery electrode. The electrically conductive organic polymers are selected from poly (aniline), poly(pyrrole), poly(thiophene), and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examination of the appropriate literature indicates that there has been little recognition of the advantages of using a three dimensional surface to hold and to discharge an electric current or to be electrochromic.
M. Kaya, et al. discuss polyaniline as the positive electrode for a storage battery in Denki Kagaku (Japan), Vol. 52, #2, pp. 847-848 (December 1984).
The present invention described herein provides such polymeric coating on a three-dimensional substrate, which includes improved adhesion to the substrate, larger surface area, and a much larger charge capacity.
The organized three-dimensional substrate is obtained using lithographic techniques. This combination is particularly useful as a battery electrode. Dopants for the electrically conducting polymer include organic sulfonic acids, tetrasulfonated metal phthalocyanines, etc.